This invention relates to a beverage container, and more particularly to a combination of a thermally insulated beverage container having a cap with drink through hole. The drink through hole can be used to drink from the container and can be closed to prevent spilling the remaining liquid.
In the past, a variety of beverage containers have been utilized to thermally insulate hot or cold beverage. While these prior beverage containers have proved useful, there has remained a need for a transportable beverage container that provides an easily operated dispensing assembly that prevents leakage, spillage and is convenient to use for commuters and the like. To satisfy this requirement, the cap must be easily opened, easily closed and must be capable of being secured in an opened position and capable of being secured in a closed condition as well as capable of being easily changed from one condition to another.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,580; 4,057,167; 4,171,060; 4,190,173; 4,579,245; 4,611,725; 4,792,054; and, 5,143,2481.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,245 discloses a drink through lid having a movable flap 6 which may be moved to align holes 4, 7 to permit drinking and move them out of alignment to prevent spilling. No provision is made for retaining the holes in an aligned or unaligned position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,248 discloses a removable closure cover for a drinking vessel. A drink through aperture and an inner cover is secured to the outer cover and selectively movable into opening or closing relation with the aperture. Again, there is no provision for restraining the apertures in or out of alignment with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,167 provides a slide valve that moves into an open and closed position. This Patent discloses a releasable latch mechanism to secure the valve in its closed position. When the latch is released, the resilient member is moved into the open position by a resilient member such as a spring.
The prior art does not show a drink through lid having an opened condition, a closed condition, a secured opened condition and a secured closed condition.